VPBE
* Champion Update: |Latest = January 13, 2016 |Release = |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V6.1 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ;Beast Hunters * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: N/A The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net Hextech Crafting * You have a random chance to pick-up a Key Fragments whenever you win a game, with a higher chance the more friends you queue up with. Key Fragments can be combined into Keys at the Crafting Table. * Mastery Chests will be given out over the year and will be tied to your post-game grades (vague on what actual part is influenced by your grades - the contents, the chests you receive, whether or not you receive a chest, etc). Mystery Chests can be unlocked with Keys to earn some loot that ranges from a 7-day rental to permanent skins and champions. * Discount Chests can also be purchased and unlocked with Keys that give you discounts within the store on the content you want. * Individual loot you don't want can be disenchanted into Essence at the Crafting Table, which can be used to upgrade rental items into permanent items. * Alternatively, you can re-roll 3 of any permanent or rental content you don't want into a different permanent item of the same type (i.e. skin or champion). Re-roll implies that the feature is random. This may apply to existing skins that you have - so you can re-roll those old/mystery skins that you no longer like into something else.'' Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends General :Nothing to report. Champions ; - NEW CHAMPION ; - Visual and Gameplay Update *General **Complete visual upgrade across all skins. **New voice over. *Stats **''Pending.'' *''Spirit Blade'' (Unknown) ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable Spirit Blade that is connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they move too far apart. **''The above is a conjectural analysis of the reveal's video footage. Note that there is, however, no mention of what the blade is in the reveal only that some of his abilities interact with it. It could be an item or trinket; it could be something else entirely.'' * (Innate) ** Shen gains a temporary shield whenever he activates '''Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash, or upon completing Spirit's Refuge or Stand United. The shield has a relatively long cooldown that is significantly reduced whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. * (Q) ** Shen calls his spirit blade to himself, briefly slowing all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him as well as empowering his next three basic attacks to deal bonus damage based on . If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether, the bonus damage is increased and Shen also gains substantially increased attack speed. * (W) ** Shen's primes his spirit blade for X seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. * (E) ** Shen recovers a flat portion of energy whenever he deals damage with or . ** ***Energy refund moved to the passive. * ® **Shen's Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. ; *Stats **Base attack damage reduced to from . **Attack damage growth increased to from 3. * **Cooldown increased to from 75. ; * **Shield duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. Items :Nothing to report. Masteries :Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. * New Champion (Has confirmed to be .) Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed